In The Twilight Hours
by Darlin
Summary: After an evening out with friends Ororo and Logan find interesting possibilities open to them while a little madness ensues all around them since Sabretooth's on the team.
1. We Fit

**In The Twilight Hours – by Darlin **

**Disclaimer** – I don't own the X-Men and make no profit but we all know that all ready.

xox

When I close my eyes I can feel him, his breath hot against my shoulder as we dance; his body firm and solid against my own as we sway. And something more, something that should not be there – his . . . he's pressing against my thigh. Something more than what should be there. Firm. I want to pull away, play demur because that's what a good girl does. I am no girl and good? Good is something I have never been. Too much has happened in my life for me to be considered good.

I think he's amused. I'm sure I heard him chuckle ever so quietly. Amused? I wonder if this is how he is when he dances with her. Or any of the women he has been with and loved. Are all men the same? Am I the same to him? Something to amuse him when he has nothing better to do?

No. I'm not and neither will I allow it. I break away from him but he catches my hand, swings me outward then pulls me back to him – hard. I'm crushed against his chest and it is massive. I resist the urge to linger but he has me twirling now, once, twice – again and I have to laugh. He's an excellent dancer when he wants to be and I'm enjoying this a lot more than before.

People are looking but I don't mind. He's short and I, in my heels, tower above him but neither disturbs me. We fit. I do not know why nor do I care. He pulls me close and I have no desire to question why, no thoughts of pulling away this time. The song is slow, I'm not familiar with it and I don't care. His arms have me and I close my eyes letting him lead me this way and that but it's merely a sauntering two step. We barely move.

For a brief moment I forget everything but this man – little, fierce, hirsute, wild – all man. But the moment evaporates. Once again I feel him pressing too close, stirred up and not caring if I know, as if it's the most natural thing in the world. And suddenly I accept the truth. I don't mind. I want to feel him. I want so much more.

It is not the first time. I know he would probably give in to my desire if only I would let myself give in to it but if I did where would that leave us? What of our friendship? From infuriating little man to the best of friends to what? Lovers? Would I lose a cherished friend?

I think I hear him sigh. He's had enough beers, enough fun for the night that he must be sated. I have yet to match him. I am full of crazy thoughts and desires, restless and uncertain. I like the feel of him. We fit. There it is again, that statement. I like his closeness – when he's not smirking.

xox

I'm holding onto a goddess. She never considers herself one but she is. She's all legs and regal beauty. I love her long legs. I love dancing with her though we don't make it a habit. She's not the partying type, can hardly get her to join us for a night a Harry's. Damn but she makes me hot.

She's gotta know. Yup, guess she does. She's tense. I gotta laugh. Wrong move. She takes offense and I know I messed up. Women. Can never figure them out. One might've laughed right along with me but not Ro. But I'm not letting her get away that easy, the dance ain't over yet.

After a few whirly whirls I got her laughing. If you can make a woman laugh she's putty in your hands – usually. Ro ain't like most women. Where I could flirt with Jean even seriously and she'd tolerate it Ororo wouldn't. Don't even have to try it to know. She's amused when I try to kiss her and I figure she even likes it every once in a while but flirting? I wouldn't even try. You don't flirt with the likes of Ororo. Ororo's the real deal, the kind of take home to mom kind of girl – make that woman. All woman.

She feels like putty in my hands now. Soft and willing. Wherever I move she follows. She's easy to dance with, doesn't expect complicated moves or the latest steps. I like that. I like the way she feels in my arms. Yup, can't help sighing with pleasure. It's a pity we can't be more than friends.

Sure, I've thought about it. What man wouldn't? She's beautiful. She understands me. I love her. I can admit it but it's love that's borne on friendship. Never had that before. Let's face it friendship like ours is rare. All I can do is enjoy holding her and leave it at that. With 'Roro there ain't no next level. Guess that takes some of the pressure off.

xox

It's a beautiful night. To me. I don't mind the gentle rain. I know the rain is ever important, it replenishes the earth and it replenishes my soul. I believe it replenishes Logan's soul too. We stand outside not bothered by the drizzle as other's race for their cars. Scott has left Emma scowling and cursing at the door while he brings up the car. I refuse to notice anything more. The woman is not worth further attention.

I wonder what men see in her? Why do they salivate after a woman who has no sense of decency? Who bares her breast intentionally to distract men? A teacher dressed as provocatively in my country would have been stoned or worse. But again, she is of no importance to me. I'm almost glad Jean is gone so she can't witness Scott's fall into . . . what? Lust?

I'm startled out of my reverie when I feel Logan putting an arm around me. He knows how I feel about the White Witch. Yes, I am wrong to feel as I do but I told you already I am not good. Neither do I care. I am what I am, mutant, woman, hero. Yes, even an outlaw X-Man can be a hero. Fight for what's right. I believe that is what I was put here for. Charles saw that in me. But sometimes I wonder is that all I was put here for?

We head to my car. He's consumed at least a dozen beers throughout the evening but I know he's not intoxicated. He'll be fine. I thank him for the night. He leans in to hear me. I realize my voice was too soft, too quiet. Because I wish it wouldn't end, this night full of possibilities? For just a second I think he's going to kiss me and I lean down a tad before I realize how foolish I am. I immediately shake my hair back, a ruse, straighten, smile, wave briskly and let myself into my car.

xox

I don't know what Scott sees in her. Know it sticks in Ororo's craw as much as mine. Well, I know what he sees in her, what man doesn't? Yeah, I've been tempted. Wouldn't let Ro know that though. Sex doesn't have to be personal with a man all the time. Impersonal sex might not be the best sex but it gets you through some lonely nights. Ororo would balk if she knew how I felt about Emma. I ain't got to respect her but I like what I see and don't mind tryin' her on for size. What harms in a kiss anyway? But when I think about it Ro probably already thinks I'm like that. Probably thinks I lust after every woman in a skimpy top. An' maybe I do. For a few seconds. What man doesn't?

But tonight I can tell Emma with Scott really bothered her. Guess I'm over all that. Man's gotta survive. Wife's dead you move on. That's life. But it ain't for Ro. For some reason I don't want to let her drive back by herself tonight. She seems too preoccupied, actin' funny. I start to ask Emma to go along with her but the White Queen's all into her primma donna persona. Like _she's_ gonna melt? 'Sides there ain't no way Ro would put up with that. All I can do is shake my head and let her drive away.

I get on my scoot, watch her drive off then wait for Scott and Emma to follow. They take their time, Emma bitchin' all the while about hair and rain and having to wear a seatbelt – somethin' about ruinin' her clothes. What clothes?

The Cajun and Rogue are last – arguing as usual nowadays. Ain't no thrill in arguing all the time except for the make up sex an' that ain't happenin' with them. Maybe that's love. Not in my book.

I'm left in an empty parking lot, just a few stragglers hoofin' it down the sidewalk so I take off. A drop of rain pelts my face just before it starts to pour. Feels good. The night air mixed with the downpour's a sweet petrichor reminding me of Ororo. I'm thinking too much so I clear my thoughts. Never let them dwell long on a woman. That'd kill you. I'm looking forward to a good night's sleep.

Thought too soon. Typical. There's a crash down the road. Accident? Deer? There're a lot of deer in these parts. Lot of woods. Deer most likely but with the others ahead of me I speed up just to make sure everything's okay. A lightning bolt from nowhere surprises me. It rocks the ground sending shivers down my spine. Ororo! She's gotta be in trouble!

**A/N** – Next things go bump in the night as plans get . . um,. bumped a bit.


	2. Bump In the Night

**In The Twilight Hours – by Darlin **

**Chapter Two – Bump in the Night**

He appeared out of nowhere. Wild and foaming at the mouth. Had I not known better I might have mistaken him for a Wendigo in the pouring rain. I veered trying not to hit him. I skidded off the road, hit a tree, came to an abrupt stop and was engulfed by the airbag as it released. He landed on the hood of my car crouched, laughing, baring his teeth like he's wont to do.

I'm not in the mood for his games. Why we must suffer him and Mystique along with Emma I do not know and yet I was all for letting Mystique join. Probably to ensure I wasn't acting with bias. And then there is the fact that if I had not once accepted Rogue as a member of our group I would have missed out on one of the best friends I have. Not all evil is redeemable however.

A lightning bolt sends him flying. I fumble with the airbag and manage to push it aside more or less then turn the key. Thankfully the engine starts. I back up to the road and continue driving. What he thought he was doing I could care less. I am not cruel or heartless mind you. I know his healing factor rivals Logan's. He'll survive. Now, if I were older perhaps _I_ would not have survived. Frightening people out of their wits can cause heart attacks. On the bright side perhaps my little greeting will discourage him from these antics in the future.

I'm feeling rather good despite the odd sounds my car is making. It somehow seems like the perfect ending to a fine night. I'm actually in high spirits. I don't even feel bad when I slip momentarily and imagine doing the same to Emma. One lightning bolt, just one teeny tiny bolt when she's not diamond hard. Daydreams can harm no one after all can they?

My peace is shattered as I hear Scott's worried voice on the com link I always keep in my car. Deep and strong his voice is commanding yet pleasant. I respect this man and trust him with my life but I've been angry with him ever since he took up with the White Witch. I don't want to answer and briefly wish Victor would perk up enough to go taunt Scott and his lady love. They can't be too far behind me now though Scott drives like an old man. I know I'm bad tonight – very bad but I still smile. I can't help myself. Sometimes it's good to release a little tension in harmless ways.

He's relieved when I tell him it was only our friendly neighborhood psychopath playing games but there's a touch of anger in his tone. Neither of us can agree as to what Sabertooth was up to. No, I do not think he was trying to warn us of some impending doom. Scott does not appreciate my humor. I find it amusing and my mind takes an odd turn. I briefly wonder if this is how Logan felt while pressed up hard against me showing me what he's made of while I tried to maintain my cool. I must admit it is rather amusing to see one who's usually quite collected lose control.

Pay attention I remind myself as I find a spot to turn around in. Scott is insistent – find Victor while Emma telepathically contacts the mansion. I'm not sure why I obey and yet I'm sure he is regretting listening to her – no cell phones, no com links, no communication for the evening, just an enjoyable evening out for once – even I can feel a tad sorry for Scott. Still, I'm tried and ready to go to bed yet obey I do as images of lightning bolts deliberately aimed dance through my head. Just tonight a girl can have some bad thoughts. Tomorrow I'll be good. I promise. Really. It's what they expect anyway.

xox

When I finally meet up with them they're all gathered around Ororo's car. Skid marks show where she ran off the road and ended up headlong against a tree. I smell burnt flesh, blood – singed fur? But she's not hurt. Even smiling. It's a forced smile but she looks okay. I check her out, up and down. No blood on her anywhere and I circle her to be sure. Looking good, slightly annoyed but she's safe. Only thing is I smell something that shouldn't be there – Sabertooth.

I can hardly believe it when Ororo tells me what Vic did. I ain't got time to get angry though. She tells me what she did and I see that gleam in her eye that she gets when she's being herself for a change – none of that emotional distance stuff she pulls most of the time. She's in a mood tonight. Not sure what to make of it but ya gotta love a girl that can send a lightning bolt up Sabertooth's ass. Definitely my kind of woman.

I can't help laughing at Scott. Usual Boy Scout complex. Wants us to scour the woods, try to find the dumb ass. Doesn't listen to me either when I tell him Creed got what he had coming. 'Course Scott don't think that's funny. Hanging with Emma might be helping him in some way I haven't figured out yet but it sure ain't helped his sense of humor any. I'm with Ororo on this – the guy ain't gonna die. He got what he deserved tryin' to scare Ro like a little punk out for kicks. Rookie.

I go with Ororo on foot. It's not raining now, kind of sprinkling but there's the low sound of thunder in the distance. We're both pissed. Emma's mind games aren't enough to track the dope and she hasn't been able to contact anyone back at the school. Times like this you miss a first rate telepath. 'Course it's late. Figure they're either ignoring her or asleep.

Ororo must've sent him flying for a few miles by the smell of it. It ain't pleasant an' I ain't in the mood for tracking him but after a while I start to chuckle just picturing Ororo and Vic and pretty soon she joins in. Ororo's a hell of a woman. You wouldn't expect her to have a temper or a kind of twisted sense of humor sometimes but she does. Made of steel and fire. My kind of woman. I kind of hate to see her hit the skies for an aerial reconnaissance.

After an hour's search Emma links us telepathically. Scott's called the search off. Emma's picking up bad vibes back at the mansion. Maybe the goof's gone crazy, made his way back there and – well, don't want to even go there. He's supposed to be a good guy now. Right. While we're deep in the woods chasing after him. Neither of us is thrilled about the situation. She's tired and my buzz is long gone. She flutters down to me like a butterfly almost; she's so light on the air. It's always a treat watching her but this time she's still in that short black dress an' the view, with my eyesight is damn fine. White panties. Little. Very little.

When I tell her she's looking good she ignores me, not even sure what I mean, maybe didn't even hear. Don't blame her. She's in a hurry to get back home. It's near three in the morning by now an' all hell's probably broken out if Sabe's is on the loose. But the mansion's packed tonight. Betts, Kitty, Peter, Elf, Bobby, Hank, Rachel and a ton of others not to mention those pesky tin cans. If they can't put Sabertooth down I'm handing in my membership card.

xox

Men. I will never understand them. I do not look nice. My hair is a mess, come undone while I flew around searching for Sabertooth. Not only that but it's a wet mess. Not that I care but why lie? And I'm tired. Yes and possibly cranky. I want to sleep. I want to forget that I am surrounded by men with no sense and ruled by their lower regions. This was supposed to be a night off. No worries. I'm itching to see if Victor can handle a second electrocution by lightning. This time not so gentle.

I'm very tempted to head straight back, leave my car and them behind just fly home. But I can hear Scott now. "It might get towed. It could be a safety hazard. We had better move it to a safer location." Can't not do the right thing after all despite how little this road is traveled. I should always be as good as he strives to be.

Surprisingly he doesn't argue when I tell him my intentions. He's already parked my car neatly on the small shoulder of the rural road, Logan's motorcycle behind it. Hazard lights blink as we stand in a small huddle. Emma looks awful. I don't believe I've ever seen her with stringy wet hair and dripping makeup. She glares at me as if the rain were my fault. Fortunately, for her, she deigns to speak to me. My mood lightens considerably. One look at Logan and it's as if he's read my mind. I don't know why but I feel better when he puts his arm around my waist, that familiar smirk on his face.

His simple request – "Shall we?" and I'm delighted to take him up into the sky, black and starless and quiet except for Scott's soon distant shouts at Logan – "What about your motorcycle? You can't just leave it!" It is a fine art flying. I have mastered the winds after all these years and don't mind his weight, even enjoy it – the closeness. He smells of alcohol and cigars but of rain too and earth. I feel as if he would trust me with his very life when we fly like this and it is not only a comforting feeling but a sobering one.

xox

Nothing beats flying with Ororo for fun 'cept maybe a good ol' fashioned fastball special. Reminds me of the beginning. Good times those. We're a family now. Know it sounds funny that, coming from me but that's what we are. Ro and me and Kurt, Peter, Kitty even Scooter and the others. That don't include Emma though and Victor ain't even considered. Maybe Cain for a minute but Victor an' Mystique – don't see that ever happening. Don't know what Scott was smoking when he agreed to letting them join up.

The view up here's like nothin' you can imagine. Until you've flown like you got wings, like you're a hawk in its element you'll never know what it's like. The air rushes around you but you don't feel it 'cause Ro's got complete control over it. How she buffers the incredible amount of wind she's gotta control to make us fly I don't know. It's like a miracle but instead it's just another mutant with crazy powers. A powerful mutant I guess you don't ever want to pop out an' scare. Still makes me grin thinking about that.

Mutant, friend, boss when I'm with her team. I want more tonight. Tonight's no different than a lot of other nights. Up late talking, out on a date with Kurt or just the two of us, even out hiking or camping with some of the kids. Been a while since we've done that. Might have to suggest we go for a weekend – just like old times but no kids. I like that idea. Think she might too.

xox

Long before we get back to the school I see a fire engine heading away from the mansion. One word from Logan – "Smoke" And I feel my gut clench. Scott's on immediate alert when we tell him or rather relay through Emma. She tries contacting someone at the school again using her telepathic skills. Nothing. Too far she says. I've left my com link in my car and I can almost imagine Scott debating whether to go back for it or to continue driving. Not having the power of flight he orders us to get there ASAP which I'm already doing.

I'm sorry to say it appears that Sabertooth actually was attempting to warn us of impending doom, that the school had caught fire. It is now a smoldering ruin or rather one wing is. Couldn't he have simply said as much rather than appearing like some demonic mad man out of the night scaring me nearly to death? Scott will never allow us to escape the tethers of our com links again nor will he let me live this down I'm sure. It will always be in the back of his mind when I make a decision he would not have.

I wonder if a lightning bolt to the brain would be terminal for one with a healing factor. The school never once burned down when Magneto was with us or Juggernaut. I'm positive Victor was playing with matches. More likely a cigar forgotten somewhere. It's the teacher's wing that's burnt to a crisp. Thankfully no one is hurt. The children are safe. Extra tents have been put up. Nothing to do now but rebuild but that is for another day. Fortunately I no longer reside in the mansion and a warm bed is waiting for me. I find I'm slightly amused that Emma will have to bunk down in a tent or the med center though I do feel guilty when I think of Remy and Rogue, Kitty and Betsy and the others.

Bishop and Sage already have rooms at the boathouse. Separate rooms. I wonder why he doesn't make a move but it's none of my business. The thought makes me want to invite Logan to sleep on a couch but I find I'm . . . embarrassed and I can not bring myself to offer.

One statement changes everything. Clear and blunt – 'Guess I'm bunking with you tonight, 'Ro."


	3. Somethings Are Never Easy

**In the Twilight Hours – By Darlin**

**Chapter Three – Something's Are Never Easy**

Bunking with Ro, it's an easy choice. Don't plan on sleeping' in the kids dorms or in any of the tents with the Sentinel Squad playing guard or in the med center on a cot for that matter. Ro's got a couple of big couches, nice waterfall – reminds me of being outside in a way. 'Course if it were up to me I wouldn't be crashing on any couch.

By time I get a few things from my gym locker, few tee shirts, sweats and stuff – don't need much – Creed's back. Standing around leering at everyone. He don't look happy. Mystique starts in on him right away wanting to know where'd he go, didn't he smell the fire and why he didn't get back sooner from his so called "walk". He ain't paying any attention to her. He's watching me. No, it ain't me he's starring at. It's Ro.

I figure he feels he's got a score to settle with her, another reason for me to sleep at the boathouse. He's just starring at her watching every little move she makes. But when she takes my hand and we lift off the look he gives me . . . I ain't sure but I think it's envy. Throws me for a loop. That why he was messing with Ororo? He didn't know about the fire so what was he doing out on a deserted road so late? With the school's reputation most people avoided it, too close to Xavier's. He'd have known she'd be coming that way. Was he waiting for her? Hoping to catch her alone?

Not knowing what he's up to irritates me but I remember how she fried him – wish I could've seen it – an' I'm feeling a lot better. Ro don't need me to protect her, she's a one man – make that one woman army. Definitely my kind of woman.

Rain's stopped. Night air smells good. Ro smells good. Kids are safe, no real harm done, nothing we can't fix. I can still hear Scott barking orders right and left even up here. Everything's under control. If all I got to worry about is Creed I can sleep easy tonight. Besides, he shows up a little tussle before going to bed'll be good for me. I always sleep better after a work out.

The boathouse is quiet when we get there. No one home, still at the mansion. Ro's acting casual as all get out, tossing blankets and towels my way. I've got a better idea of where I can bed down for the night but I can tell she's tired – real tired. She calls first dibs on the shower. I don't even want one.

Bishop and Sage give us a look I'm not sure I appreciate when they come in a little after us. I wonder why they haven't gotten together yet. They're perfect for each other but then again maybe Lucas might be into Warren's old girlfriend, that cop, Charlotte Jones. She's one ballsy lady. Would make sense I guess. You snooze you lose but it ain't any of my business.

Sage looks preoccupied and Bishop starts going on about how he thinks the fire started. That's his line. Me, I don't care as long as I can get forty winks and some quiet but he keeps going on. I ask him where was Creed but he's got no answers. Ain't that suspicious enough? I got a feeling Victor might have a thing for Ro. Either that or he's nuttier than I thought. Then again maybe he was makin' a run for it – tryin' to get away from us do gooder's. Doesn't matter either way I'm here tonight an' she's safe.

xox

It's nice every once in a while to leave Scott to handle the complicated messes we X-Men get into. Besides he revels in taking charge. It's the last thing I want to do especially after the events of tonight. I feel as if every muscle in my body is sore. I need a long hot bath then a long deep sleep. Carrying passengers on my winds is a strain but Logan is more so – he weighs a ton. Solid muscles and adamantium. Hard. Firm.

I have to force myself to pull my thoughts out of the gutter. How they slipped so much I have no idea. I can usually put him out of my thoughts with little effort after he flirts and tempts me. Lately however he has been more persistent. Perhaps the warmth from the shower will help me relax. Luxuriously soothing. My soft featherbed mattress will be ever so nice tonight.

I'm not surprised when I hear the door open, my privacy ignored. I seldom lock my door because most know not to invade my privacy because I cherish it. Most. There are a few that disregard my needs feeling free to barge in any time of the day or night. Tonight it's not whom I expected. It's Remy and he's full of suave pleas.

Rogue and he need a place to spend the night. Of course I of all people should understand how they prefer not to suffer the close quarters of the med center with Scott and Emma along with Mystique's charming presence. The others are pitching more tents but Remy claims he's not the outdoors type. This I already know. Betsy seems to enjoy tempting the Sentinels so I understand why she might want to live in a tent for a few days but never Remy or even Rogue for that matter. I'm thankful Kitty chose to go into New York along with Peter. I love her much like a daughter but with Remy and Rogue not in the best of moods of late it's better not to overcrowd ourselves.

How can I resist him when I have an extra sofa? He's full of sincere gratitude and the kiss he gives me makes me smile. Sometimes I wonder about him but I love him and suppose I always will. I am, however, curious how Remy and Rogue plan on sharing the one remaining sofa. Without touching? But it is none of my concern. I'm just thankful my bed is waiting. Oh my. Waiting it is and with a half naked Wolverine in it!

I'm stunned. Can't hide it. Why should I? He's sprawled out on my bed as if he owns it. Wearing only boxers. Who does he think he is? That thick hairy chest of his! I want it back – empty and waiting for me alone. Powerful muscular legs. Out! Biceps any man would die to have. Now! But he laughs at my out burst. No room in the Inn he says drolly. I'm not amused. Too bad, I tell him, I fully expect him to sleep downstairs. There are two sleeper couches down there! Rogue claimed one, Remy the other he remarks with a smirk I'd like to wipe off.

Very well. I give in. Two can play his game. I tell him the couches may be taken but the floor is still free. There's that deep throaty chuckle of his. It appears Kurt and Rachel have joined us he tells me and before I can even suggest that he room with Lucas he tells me Warren and some of the other guys are coming over. I offer him the use of my floor but he shakes his head, that infernal grin still bold on his face.

Before I can think of a reply a thud on the skylight startles us both. For the second time tonight Sabertooth is staring at me – no, leering at me through a glass window. A savage grin spreads wide across his face as he swivels his head back and forth slowly looking from me to Logan. Bizarre man.

xox

I'm really getting sick and tired of this tool. What the hell's his problem? And what the hell's Ro's problem? I'm expecting another bolt to send him packing but she's all polite and stuff wanting to know what he wants. She even opens the skylight for the flea bag. I got a real good idea what he wants and I know he knows I know but she's clueless. No where to sleep he says. Same line I pulled 'cept it was nearly true for me – after I made a few phone calls. This yahoo can sleep in the woods like he usually does.

Even as polite and business like she's acting I'm thinking she's thinking the same thing I am but she ain't. Fact is she ain't thinking at all. Tells him he can bunk downstairs with Remy and Rogue. He don't look so happy but I know I do – till she tells me I can too, to go downstairs and let him in and stay down there. I can handle being thrown out as I was just messing with her, though I was kind of hoping she'd go along with it, but letting Sabertooth in that's like letting a lion in with the sheep. Maybe that ain't the right metaphor but what's she thinking? Rogue and Remy ain't gonna be any more pleased than me. What the hell?

And what's he up to? Why all this attention all of a sudden? Popping out of nowhere and scaring Ro twice tonight. What's that all about? But she's giving me that look, her I'm the boss and I'm in charge so you better do as I say look, so I get up and go down and let him in. I ignore the look he's giving me like he just won a prize or something. Rogue and Remy are already bundled up on the pull out sofa. She's had one too many and Remy's smoking a cigarette. Ro ain't gonna like waking up to the smell of stale cigarette smoke. One look from me and he reluctantly stuffs it out between his fingers then tosses it in a glass of water. I still don't know what Ororo saw in Gumbo but after all this time I trust him as well as most of the others. Maybe not entirely but mostly.

xox

This can't be happening to me. First Rogue ain't mad at me and then I get to sleep with her. We're getting along, laughing and even making bets – looks like I win. The day Stormy lets the Wolverine sleep in her bed this ol' Cajun's gonna have to eat crow. Maybe Rogue known her longer but I know Stormy. She sent him packing just like I knew she would. Problem is now he's giving me that look. What? I can't talk to Stormy when she's in the bathroom? Don't matter to me how the old man looking at me, trying to make me feel guilty is he? Course it could be the cigarette I just lit up. Yeah, I know Stormy don't like it when I smoke inside. Gotten where the world looks on us smokers like we're criminals!

Downstairs Rogue's already got the settee pulled out, bed made up and even though I can't touch her I get to lie close to her tonight. I know it ain't much but it's enough for right now. But wouldn't you know it my luck don't hold up. Who should pop in to ruin a good night? Besides Logan. He actually stomps down the stairs and lets Sabertooth in!

The way he's eyeing Logan I know we're in for a long, long night. Rogue don't seem to mind, pulls the covers over her head and I think I hear her snoring in less than thirty seconds. Could a man have worse luck? My girl's sound asleep and Victor Creed's going to be sleeping on the other settee? I might've been able to fool around a little even though I can't touch skin but not with a crowd and definitely not with the woman sleeping.

Okay, who am I'm trying to fool? It would've been me begging for something I can do for myself anyway. What we had is over with now. Maybe never get it back. But at least we had it and she's over the crap with Mystique and we're still together. Trying.

Yes I know I sound pathetic but it's more than I can say for Logan. He don't look like he's even going to try again with Stormy. Every opportunity he passes up like he's clueless. Make me wanna teach him some moves. Course I won't. My moves no man could handle and survive. Women be tryin' to break the doors down to get to you. No one got moves like Remy LeBeau.

I'm gonna kill me a Sabertooth if he don't stop lookin' at Rogue like that.

xox

This is going to be a long night. I can hardly close my eyes. Keep racking my brain trying to figure out what he's up to? Could've slept outside or anywhere else so why here? What gives? He knows I'm not asleep, knows I'm watching him so he doesn't even bother to try to sneak off. Tells me he's got to take a whiz. Like I'm buying that! I follow him. Wait for him. Says he didn't know I cared when he comes out. I know he didn't expect me to let him have the run of the house. He eyes the stairs for a long minute an' then I know what he's up to. He knows.

Just like that. How he knows I can't figure. No one knows. I've kept my feelings bottled up for so long even when Ro and I go out she doesn't know. But Creed, he knows. He's messin' with me, yanking my chain, trying to be funny. Fire or no fire he saw a chance to get to me – through her.

That's a dangerous situation. Something I never wanted to be in. You can't have feelings for someone in this business. They become bait. You become vulnerable. You can't live like that.

We watch each other in the dark. Don't know if he knows I know he knows but even if he does don't matter. His little game's over. I shake my head and go up those stairs he's eyeing like they lead to every wish he ever had. They do for me. Got no reason to pretend it doesn't now.

xox

I want to ask him what took so long when he enters. I'm not so sure I should have let Victor in. I don't fear him but he's – something's not right with him. Whatever game he's playing at I don't like it. He locks the door behind him and I feel safer already. It's an odd feeling. I seldom feel anything less. I can take care of myself amazingly well usually.

What is it that makes a woman warm and fuzzy and slightly dizzy when a man takes control? I don't mind when he slides in beside me but I do mind when he crosses his arms behind his head and looks up at the skylight. He looks as if he'd rather be anywhere but here. What's he thinking about? Who is he thinking of?

I dislike feeling this way. It leaves me disorientated. It makes my temper flare. I want to send him away but I refuse to give in, to show him how angry he's made me. Perhaps if nothing else Sabertooth will not be bothering me with Logan here.

But how does this look? Sage will think – goodness! Everyone will think – even Sabertooth! Think the worse – that . . . when we aren't even . . . not even slightly and yet here he is in my bed. Do I really care what they think? They know Logan and I have been seeing each other. We've even double dated with Kurt. Still . . .

He's watching me I notice now and I realize he's been watching me ever since I became angry. He looks as amused as usual. What, pray tell is so funny? Am I that laughable? It seems he doesn't wish to share. He's smiling at me in silence. A slight smile. A tentative smile?

I slink under my covers and turn my back to him. I pretend I don't care one way or another and close my eyes trying to will myself to sleep. Of course sleep does not come. It's not as easily summoned as a rain shower. Worse of all he knows I'm struggling. I know he can feel my tension and most likely my anger. Simmering.

xox

I'd like nothing more than to touch her smooth skin, feel her warm body, pull her to me and do things I shouldn't be thinkin' about. Not about her. In the back of my mind I know I want to go back down there smelling of Ororo an' me. Like a teenager showing off. It's stupid but it's a tiny urge I control for the most part. After all I don't want Victor getting the wrong idea about Ororo an' me.

Then why did I come up here?

Good question. Stupid move. Looks more than anything like there's something going on. The crazy thing is there isn't anything going on an' Creed's gotta know that. Yeah, right. He doesn't know because if I'm honest with myself there is. If that makes sense. Does to me. Took that lug to open my eyes. So now what?

I'm justifying my actions now thinkin' he's part of the team, he knows about Scott an' Emma, Warren an' Paige, pretty much every soap opera drama going down at the school – what's one more? It ain't like I can't protect her if the need arises. It ain't like I can't whoop his ass and hand it to him on a silver platter. Hell, it ain't like she can't hand it to him with sparks flying.

I stop thinking all these crazy things when she turns to me. Her eyes are dark in the night. I remember holding her on the dance floor. We reach for each other at the same time. She's laughing as I hold her. What's so funny?

xox

I'm afraid everyone will have the wrong idea after tonight. Logan and I are friends. Nothing more. But he feels so good next to me. I love being in his arms. I crave being in his arms. I want to feel him like I felt him on the dance floor.

His kiss surprises me. So gentle. Nothing like the passionate lone kisses he's plastered on me before. He tells me he doesn't want Sabertooth to get the idea that there's anything going on between us. I stiffen. What is this? What does he expect? He can not possibly think he can lie here with me, kiss me and then say there is nothing between us.

He looks surprised when I pull away. I'm ready to sleep in the bath tub after his declaration but this is my room. Pride keeps me from speaking my mind. I struggle with the right words to maintain my dignity. None come.

Of course there's nothing going on with us so why am I so bent out of shape? Why am I so angry and flustered? Perhaps because I wish there was something between us? Would I dare risk our friendship?

He seems hesitant. I don't blame him. It's obvious I'm upset. If he knew what was best for him he'd crawl out of my bed and seek sanctuary any where else but here. But Logan has not always been known to do the wisest thing. Instead he studies me as if contemplating his next heartless speech, contemplating further ways to hurt me.

xox

She doesn't understand and I guess I don't blame her. I stuck my foot in my mouth with that remark. But to open up and tell her why? I can share things with her I'd never share with anyone else but to tell her I'd be sick to death if anything happened to her if we were together. How do you tell someone you love that and expect them to want to be with you?

Even though she comes willingly into my arms when I pull her to me muttering that I didn't mean it the way it sounded the way it came out I can still feel she's stiff and reluctant. I tell her I don't want her hurt, don't want to hurt her, don't want anyone to hurt her because she was with me – if we were together. Don't feel her body relax any. I'm talking, wasting breath in her hair. It's still damp and smells like rain, looks like ice on snow in the dark.

She's coming around. I think. Wants to know what I'm talking about. At least she wants to communicate. I take that as a good sign and I tell her the truth. With a kiss. Deep. Never-ending. It's like being lost in a dream. I've wanted to kiss her like this for a long time now. I can't believe how good it feels to hold her like this and kiss her the way I've wanted to all this time – ever since I knew there wasn't anyone else for me here like I used to think when I first joined up with this crazy band of mutants.

We've got all night. Maybe. Someone's knocking at the door. Now what? No one says anything. Ro looks at me and I shake my head. Whoever it is let them wait. All night for that matter. I just kiss her again, pulling her close. She feels good in my arms just like she always does.

Outside I can hear raised voices. Creed. LeBeau. Scuffling noises. There's a muffled shout, an explosion then a chorus of angry yells as the boathouse comes alive. Someone's taking a beating. Nothing's ever simple when you're an X-Man is it? I can hear Sage, she's angry, sounds like she just woke up. I hear Remy siccing Rogue on Sabertooth. Good news, sounds like they're playing tag team and they're winning. Sage must've figured it was under control, I hear a door slam and more angry grumbling from down the hall. Bishop. He wouldn't be so cranky if he had a woman. Sometimes that's all a man needs to keep his head on straight. The right woman. Like Ro.

After a good fifteen minutes the ruckus settles down I'm still kissing Ro and to tell the truth I don't ever mean to stop. I don't.

Everything about her is right. We fit somehow. Her body curved into mine pressing up against me like she wants me as bad as I want her. Her breasts are firm and soft responding to my every touch. I haven't felt this right, this good in a long, long time. What is it that she does to me? And am I really ready to risk her?

xox

I'm melting. I'm dripping with desire. I don't care what he said before. All I know is that he wants me as much as I want him. Maybe he's right to worry. I don't understand his reasoning however. I am not a helpless child and can defend myself quite well but his sentiments, though old fashion, are sweet and make up for his verbal ineptness. All I know is that his hands on my body are the only thing I want to think about and if he doesn't take me soon I may swoon from this never-ending kiss.

The noises in the hall are irrelevant – yet I catch snatches. Curious.

xox

"What you t'ink you doin' homme?"

". . . you, Cajun!"

"You dun want ta be tryin' my patience, Vic."

". . . and your little girlfriend too."

"Boys, can't a girl get some rest? . . . why can't y'all get along, huh?"

"Shut up out there!"

I am positive that last comment was Sage.

More demands of the same from Lucas though less vehement. He sounds lonely.

"Ah'll show you who wears the pant's you piece of . . . "

A shriek. A thud. Laughter. More thuds. Finally! Silence. And then – bump . . . bump . . . bump . . . bump . . .

Surely they are not dragging Sabertooth down the stairs?

Bump . . . bump . . .

So they are. I can picture it in my mind and I have to chuckle and so does Logan but we're still connected, still kissing – slow, explorative, needful but careful too. It's so good I don't ever want to stop not even when his fingers move lower. Oh . . . my.


	4. Consummation

**In the Twilight Hours – by Darlin**

**A/N – **This chapter isn't quite the same as the one I've put up at the Rolo Realm which has a little more spice to it though not much nevertheless I hope it's satisfactory.

**Chapter Four – Consummation **

**xox**

Sometimes all a man wants is to get laid. It's that simple. You just do. I ain't gonna lie. But now's not one of those times.

I've known and had a lot of women in my long life. I can remember them now and I can remember I still got all kinds of excuses for why it didn't work out. I've picked my memory clean and I can justify all the mistakes and missed chances but mostly I guess what it boils down to is I never met the right woman. Mariko might've been the one but we were so different maybe it wouldn't have worked. Jean, I loved her in my way and I ain't going to lie I still love her but I knew there was no way in hell we could work. I'd never be what she wanted.

And now here I am lying in bed with this goddess. Ro don't even know she's one. I know I don't deserve her. All my reasoning tells me that but everything else, the things that matter, like heart and soul and everyone of my senses make me feel like I do, like me and her are right together. She fits me in ways no one else has or maybe even can.

It hardly makes sense when you look at the two of us. She's tall and fine, just one hell of a beautiful woman, got royalty in her blood. Me I'm a short punk from Canada, rough on the eyes and even harder on the spirit. She likes silk sheets and me, as long as I've got a mattress and a blanket who cares what else is on the bed? She likes dancing and fancy stuff like opera and yeah, I can stomach it but it ain't my idea of a fun evening. But she likes a good hike in the woods and to watch the sun come up just as much as me. She appreciates nature like no one else I know. She's like nature come alive. I think that's what does it for me. That's what clinches it, makes me know we fit.

Maybe I don't know how to describe her and me, what we have, or how I feel and all the reasons why. Guess the only thing I can do is what I'm doing – making her mine.

How long have I known this woman in my arms? How long have we been friends? And how long have we both wanted this? I'm thinking if I do this right, play my cards just right, maybe we can have something strong and good, something that'll last, something special even.

She's like putty in my hands now. And all the worries in the world don't matter, not Sabertooth, not old loves, nothing. I don't need to explain why we fit. I know we do. That's enough.

**xox**

The evening started out just like many other evenings so how did I end up here, in bed with Logan the Wolverine, womanizer that I know him to be? Perhaps that is too harsh but I know he's no celibate. I am. But it's times like this I in no way want to be. I want him, all of him. I want everything he's been teasing me with since we danced earlier.

I'm not usually this way. I control myself with aplomb. It isn't that I want to but that I must. It wouldn't look right as one of the team's leaders to be bed hopping. Case in point Scott. Not that he's ever been anything but what he is now, dedicated to one woman, it's just if it's the wrong woman or partner you appear less in the eyes of those you lead. With Emma none of us are entirely sure she is not controlling him in some subtle way. How must it look for me to be with Logan?

He knows what he's doing to me. His hands are gently teasing, his kisses full of purpose and it's hard for me to think of anything but the heat between us. We clash, he and I, total opposites but tonight in this bed with him I feel as if we fit together, even belong together. That's what makes me pull back. He keeps coming and I . . . I let him. By the gods I want him. Am I going to go through with this? How would I face the others tomorrow over breakfast if I do? Do I ask him does he have a condom?

**xox**

At first she was as eager for this as me, I could tell but now she's rethinking all this. She keeps turning her head every time I try to latch on to her luscious lips. Her lips, best lips I've ever kissed, full and perfect for kissing. They turned me on from day one but she's giggling now and playing with me like this is a joke which makes me stop, makes me almost doubt myself – for a minute.

I'm not going to play games. I take a deep breath. I can be patient but what, now she doesn't want this? I'm not entirely sure when I look at her again. We don't say a word but the way she looks she's so vulnerable it gets to me. I pull her back to me. She looks at me with those big eyes as if she's asking me something but what she won't say. She moves, I move like we're one and I've got her by her hair and face and I'm kissing her till our breath's coming too fast and loud. I don't want to stop kissing her but she's moving away again so I let her. She catches her breath, holds it a second or two, tries to calm her emotions. I always know when she does this she's fighting for control. Any other day I might admire that control but not tonight, not now. I'm hard as a rock an' she's trying to act like she's not as wet as a burst dam for what purpose? Nope, not this time sweets. To hell with Sabertooth. Game's over.

I pin her. She gasps, surprised I guess but I don't care. I want her and I'm going to have her unless she says otherwise and something tells me she won't even with all the hesitating. I know she's wanted this as much as I have for a real long time. I'm on top of her resting on my arms as I hold her by her wrists, keeping my full weight off her, staring her down, daring her to say something. Her mouth opens slightly and I dive my tongue between those beautiful lips before she can say a word. She's not twisting away this time. I hear moan or a sigh, can't' tell which, but it's enough to tell me she's giving in again. There's no turning back now though. What the hell was so funny anyway? But talking's the last thing I want to do.

I want her naked and at my mercy so I raise up and start stripping her nightgown off. Her weak, "I shouldn't" only makes me want her more. We ain't doing nothing yet but the night's young. I kiss her again to shut her up. She tastes of desire. That's all I need to know.

She tastes like rain too, soft and sweet. No one tastes like Ro, no one tastes better. Mouth, breasts, navel – every part of her is addictive. I know I should stop, go too far what then? But I don't. I don't because I want her that bad. She isn't complaining now, she's thrusting her hips against mine pressing me closer just like when we were dancing earlier.

I love the way she smells when she's hot. No one smells as pure and sexy as she does, like Mother Nature would smell if she was flesh and blood. Every part of her tastes and smells so good I'd never get tired of this, of her. She's clean and fresh and so pure and sweet I can barely think straight. What's more, she's stopped fighting me. Now she's letting me taste every intimate part of her without any shyness or silly giggling. She's finally given in completely so I give her everything I'm planning on taking from her.

**xox**

We shouldn't be doing this. I know it; he knows it or he should. I feel silly. We've been friends for so long. Yes, flirting friends but never more. Yes, he does things to me in my dreams that no innocent could imagine – but it's all so preposterous – this, us. I feel foolish, more like a sister to him than a potential lover. Well, not quite a sister but not really a lover. I can't do this, I just can't. I laugh to make him see this but he doesn't seem to notice or care.

His tongue is a devil. Bright Lady! As much as I know I shouldn't I can't help responding. I've wanted him for so long, just like this, but never thought it would come to be. Of course it couldn't, it's so wrong. So wrong – we're team mates, but so good – I'm supposed to be his boss – oh so horribly wrong – we've such a strong friendship I don't want to lose it – and yet so completely divine.

He's got me and knows it. He kisses me – so fleetingly! I want to hit him and pull him back to me, to enjoy the taste of us both and yet I want him to finish what he's started. I can't stop myself from laughing at the quandary he's put me in. He gives me a look as if to tell me I'm in for it now – feelings hurt? I hope not. Oh. Mmmm. He's back to business again and I'm lost in a sea of exquisite pleasure.

There're no thoughts of wrong or right or of broken friendships or even of future possibilities now. We shouldn't be doing this, I think feebly, but we are – we do. I want this, want him and I match his moves like a ship being tossed on an angry sea thrashing wildly up and down and then stopping as if the oceans have calmed. It is sheer torture not to beg for more! Cruelty! I can barely think. All I can do is feel, clinging to him, nails buried deep in his flesh.

I think we both lose it at the same moment. I want to scream – don't. They would hear. We're panting, perspiration glides over us in this ultimate confluence. Glued to each other like this I don't want to let him go. His lips graze mine and then I feel his heavy body settling on mine but it's not uncomfortable, it's as if we'd been doing this forever.

His hair is wet in my fingers. I put my lips together and blow gently creating little gusts of cooling air to cool him, unaided by any powers. I am truly spent, could I even summon the merest of breezes? He smiles, kisses me then rolls off. I want him back – on me, inside me, kissing me, holding me. Not even in my dreams did I imagine this fulfillment or how much I wanted and needed this.

We lay side by side. His hand finds mine, our fingers touch then mingle and we're still connected. I need this, his touch, reassurance.

**xox**

So this is what it feels like when everything is right in the world. If I weren't the skeptic that I am I'd think I'd died and gone to heaven. It's damn close. I don't even care that Sabertooth's watching us _again_. I just smirk at the chump before I close my eyes ready to sleep. What's done is done. He knew, I didn't, or did but didn't want to admit it. I love her. There, I said it. How he knew beats me but he does. That leaves me right back where I started. If he tries anything with Ororo I'll decapitate the dick, dice his balls into pieces and stuff them down his sorry throat an' if that don't work I'll have Ororo fry his ass till he's nothing but ash and bones. Now that's a plan that would work. I think we'll going to make a pretty good team.

**xox**

I've never felt this way before. I fill stuffed, full of satisfaction and joy. I . . . I feel loved, I feel love. I know it's silly even dangerous. I cannot love Logan. I cannot go there but for the moment I am there and it's the most peaceful fulfilling thing I have ever felt. Is it real? Could it last? I don't want to find out. I'm scared, yes and sensible. Logan isn't the man for me. I will not try to fool myself. I can love him but he can never love me.

I think I dozed for a few moments but I am wide awake now, startled out of my dreaming reverie by an unfamiliar sound on the roof – my skylight! I see a face leering at us and I'm utterly mortified. Sabertooth, watching us – did he see everything? But how? Wouldn't Logan have noticed? I'm more than confused. I'm livid. The lightning strikes even as I rise to my knees. I smell burnt hair, burnt clothing and flesh – roasting. I feel no guilt, have no qualms. Why should I? I am tempted to go after him; I would enjoy seeing how he enjoys flying – a localized twister perhaps to carry him into the next county. Ah, too dangerous for the locals. The small lightning bolt will have to suffice. No. I am not good. Self righteous perhaps at times but I will never be entirely good.

I'd almost forgotten Logan but he's up; awake in an instant, even as I rose to strike. He's looking up at the shattered glass. I feel an arm go around me and I realize I'm shivering. Not from cold of course but from terror and rage and embarrassment. I don't want to hear anything Logan has to say and thankfully he remains silent.

And then I know. Or rather I believe I know. He's playing games – Victor, playing games with me and Logan. And Logan knows this. It's what he's afraid of or was. He doesn't want me hurt. I don't care. I'm a big girl. Few things bring terror to my soul. Sabertooth? I'm sorry I didn't give him another taste of what I am capable of.

A gentle kiss stops all the unwanted emotions but I feel rain pouring in through the broken skylight. I don't care. I push him back onto the bed and it's my turn to make love to him. If Victor wants to watch then let him. If I have to fry him every time I see him - an amusing thought - so be it. I will not let him or anyone destroy what we might be able to build here, tonight.

**xox**

"Frail can kick some serious ass I'll give her that."

"But dey not . . . homme, she . . . he . . . dey didn't . . . ?"

"Doin' the wild thing with the runt, that what you tryin' ta get out, Cajun?"

"Just spill it, Vic they together or not? We ain't got all night, ah need my beauty sleep. Are they or ain't they?"

"Yup."

"Merde!"

"Quit your griping' Swamp Rat it means they're happy an' that's what we both wanted."

"It also mean you win de bet, non?"

"Did little ol' me win?"

"Means you set dem up, fille."

"What's it matter? Pay up an' shut up, Remy LeBeau. It don't matter how it happened just that it did."

"Here, take my money! Take all of it! T'ing like dat take time, you rush it, it ain't gonna last, dat what you don't realize. No way Stormy stayin' wid him."

"You'll lose that bet, Cajun the way they was goin' at it . . ."

"Shut up, Creed you jus' wish it was you."

"Nah, Storm couldn't handle me just like messin' with the runt. Makes it worth while being here with all you goody two shoe losers."

Rogue and Victor watch Remy skulk off. He knows when he's been had just doesn't know how it happened. His best friend sleeping with Logan - just doesn't make sense.

"Well, it ain't every day ah'd team up with you, Vic an' ah ain't sayin' what you did was the way ah would've gone about it but it worked. Ah will admit it was fun kicking your rump, dragging you down the stairs an' all . . ."

"I let you kick it."

"Whatever. I won the bet that's all that matters."

"Yeah well don't forget you owe me."

"Here."

"Key to Mystique's room an' . . ."

"Ah stashed the money's in Ororo's room. Feel free to get it any time. See ya, Vic an' thanks ah couldn't have done this without you."

"What?"

But Rogue's gone, a tiny dot in the dark night sky.

Mission accomplished, ah'm gonna have ta work on Sage an' Bishop next, she thinks as she flies off.

The money, a good sum, if it's there in Storm's attic, it isn't going to be easy to get not unless he doesn't mind getting electrocuted again and again and again. And sudden realization strikes Victor. Just who was playing who tonight – in the twilight hours?

**Finis**


End file.
